The Day that was not there
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] how could someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu make a day special? and what if this day is not present? FujiTezuka


**The Day that was not there**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: This is my first romance fic, so please have mercy if it looks like a flop. Anyways, it's a birthday fic, so enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis and any of its characters.

--- --- --- --- ---

_---11:05 PM---_

A cellphone rang in the middle of the night, the owner, Fuji Syusuke, reached for it at his side bedside table, he looked at the screen to see who is calling (_Tezuka?_ he read the name in surprise) and answered it sleepily. "Moshi moshi."

There was no answer, the sleepy tensai repeated, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hai, may I speak to Fuji Syusuke?" the voice asked,

Fuji thought that the request was kind of funny since the cellphone that the person on the other line had called belongs to him. However, he just played with it since he knows whom he is talking to anyway.

"This is Fuji Syusuke speaking."

"I want you to come with me somewhere," Tezuka told him from the other end, "I'll pick you up, wait for me in front of your house."

"Tez –"

The other had already hanged up.

Fuji put down the line, got up from his bed and changed his clothes, thinking, _Who is he to order people like that…_

_---11:29 PM---_

A taxi stopped in front of Fuji as he stood in front of their house – as he was told. The door of the taxi in the backseat opened but no one stepped out from it, he sighed and just went in. He shut the door at once and the taxi drove away.

_---11:36PM---_

The two young man arrived in front of the Seigaku school gates. Fuji's eyebrows got together in confusion. He turned to his companion and opened his mouth to ask a question but the other quickly snapped, "Ask questions later."

Fuji sighed and forgets about it, he then kept quiet – as what the other wants him to be.

Tezuka took out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the gates with one of them. He went inside and walked towards their building, halfway to it, he turned back to the other and said, "Don't just stand there, follow me."

Fuji did as he was told; he went inside the gates and followed Tezuka all the way to their building, irritatingly.

_---11:55PM---_

They are in the topmost stairs where the door to the rooftop is located; however, they just stay in the dark for about twenty minutes now.

Fuji kept staring at Tezuka, waiting for an explanation, but not a single word came from his mouth, instead he just kept on staring at his wristwatch as he leaned at the wall beside the door.

"You know, Tezuka-kun," Fuji began firmly, not caring if he would interrupt him at any time, "I don't know what's going on your mind right now, but you woke me up in the middle of the night so I hope that you could at least tell me what you're up to."

The other just kept quiet.

Aggravated, Fuji just sat down at the topmost step.

_---11:59PM---_

Tezuka lowered his left arm that is wearing his wristwatch, finally, and said, "Stop brooding over there, let's go." He turned to the door and opened it with another key.

The infuriated Fuji did not want to follow his orders at that moment but his curiosity on what Tezuka's after got better of him. He turned his head to the door's direction only to see that it is widely opened and that his companion is no longer in sight.

_---10 seconds---_

Fuji sighed and finally stood up from his spot and went out the door as well where he found Tezuka looking beyond the city lights and gazing up at the stars and the beautiful, mesmerizing moon above.

_---13 seconds---_

"The moon is wonderful, isn't it?" Tezuka commented, raising up his left hand as if trying to grasp the moon into it.

Fuji walked towards him, still irritated, and asked, "I thought sightseeing, stargazing and the such are not your thing?"

Tezuka put down his hand, and said, "I'm not admiring them for myself…I'm admiring them…_for you…_"

Fuji looked up at the taller boy's face that is still looking up at the night sky. He do not know if he must say anything about what Tezuka said since the words he heard was not expected. His mind is bombarded now with too much confusing things that he wants to be cleared, however, the guy who he is hoping to answer his questions is not giving much help.

_---11 seconds---_

"Just enjoy the scenery, I'll just get something," Tezuka told Fuji as he walked away from his spot.

Fuji is already fed up with him, if only he could, he had already punched Tezuka the moment he picked him up. He, then, gazed up at the moon above and could not help but smile at it. He watched the stars; it is as if they are nearing him as they twinkle brightly, and he lowered his head to clearly see the distant lights of the city that are like steady fireflies in the dark.

Somehow, the lights and the night's silence are bringing ease into his mind.

_---18 seconds---_

"Fuji-kun," Tezuka called from his back.

The voice brought back the annoyance in Fuji's mind; he tried to put a serious expression in his face as he took a deep breath before turning to Tezuka.

_---12:00MN---_

Finally, Fuji turned to Tezuka, the somber face ready to meet the emotionless one, however, his eyes widened in surprise. In front of him is a Tezuka Kunimitsu with a smile to tender, and in his hands is small blueberry cheesecake with a thick-lighted candle.

Tezuka walked towards the surprised tensai, and said, "The twenty-ninth of February is not in the calendar this year, I had a really big problem on thinking how would I make an absent day special."

"Tezuka-kun…"

"Happy birthday, Fuji Syusuke."

_---7 seconds---_

Fuji was speechless; delight is overflowing inside him. He smiled finally, forgetting that he is in the edge of his patience a while ago because of him.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-kun."

He blew the candle happily.

_---10 seconds---_

Tezuka went to place the cake at a block on the corner of the rooftop, relief that Fuji has seem to forget his anger he had almost blown at him.

_Right in time,_ he said to himself.

_---8 seconds---_

Tezuka walked back to Fuji who is staring at him.

"I talked to the school guards and the maintenance that I want to see the view of the city at night, that's why I manage to borrow the school keys from them," Tezuka explained.

"Using your position as the tennis captain for your advantage now, eh?" Fuji said, grinning.

"I've come to realize that I'm ready to break some of my personal principles now," he told him.

"Oh, really?"

Tezuka nodded, smiling.

_---10 seconds---_

Fuji went to lean on the fences, turning his back to the view they are looking at a while ago. "Honestly, I don't know why have to do these, it's a big hassle for you."

Tezuka's did not say anything, instead, he just stared back at the tensai in front of him.

"I mean, it's not very like you to do all these kind of things," Fuji continued, "what's got into you?"

_---5 seconds---_

Tezuka do not want to answer the question just yet. He looked at his watch, he decided to play along for a while.

"I just want to make you feel happy," Tezuka told him.

Fuji laughed and raised one of his eyebrow, "Really now?"

Tezuka nodded.

"And since when did you want to make a sadistic person like me to be happy?" Fuji asked, smirking.

Tezuka did not answer.

"Gomen ne, Tezuka-kun, but you're doing it the wrong way," Fuji said, "if you want to make me happy, wear some clown costume and make a fool out of yourself in front of me, that way I may be the happiest person alive."

_---8 seconds---_

Tezuka, again, did not say anything. Somehow, he realized that Fuji's jokes on people could be really funny. He imagined himself wearing a stupid clown costume and doing some corny tricks in front of him, it can really make someone like Fuji happy.

"Am I not funny enough?" Tezuka retorted. "I'm doing all things wrong at this moment, I'm sure I do look funny in front of you."

It was now Fuji's turn to be quiet, the smirk in his face vanished.

Tezuka walked towards Fuji and looked directly into his mischievous-looking eyes, and said, "I already made a fool of myself, though not in the way you want it to, from the very moment I met you."

_---7 seconds---_

The glare from Fuji's eyes disappeared in just a blink. He is at the middle in reading through Tezuka's mind, however, he was lost…he could not follow its flow.

Tezuka put his lips to his. Fuji wanted to push him away, but like a ball returned to Tezuka's court, he was easily drawn into his zone.

_---12:01AM---_

"I love you, Fuji-kun," Tezuka said after parting from him, "that's what has got into me ever since."

Fuji gathered himself quickly and smiled, saying, "I never thought that you could make an absent day _this_ special."

Tezuka smiled and wrapped him with his arms.

_---END---_


End file.
